Conventionally, communication devices have been proposed. There are a wide variety of communication devices such as mobile phones and personal handyphone systems (PHSs) for utilizing telephone service and the like that telecommunications carriers provide and simple radio devices for making communication using a very high frequency (VHF) and an internet protocol (IP).